ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
I Was a Teenage Cat/Transcript
Transcript David's House - Night * Cody was playing with the ball * David: Playtime is over. You don't want to get tired, do you. (Grabs the mouse toy) Fetch * Cody runs to find it * David checks his watch and reads the magazine. David's House - Morning * (Rooster call) * David: (Snoring) * Cody: (Carries the mouse to his owner) Meow. * David: Huh? Good job, Cody. I love you, Cody. Cody, Cody, Cody, Cody. * Cody: (Purring) * Kyle: (O.S.) David. Are you ready? * David: Ready for What? * Kyle: The X-Game this weekend. (Jumps through the air and accidentally kicks the vase) * Kyle: (Nervously) So, Are you coming? * David: This weekend? I can't go. I don't know anyone take care of Cody. Outside of David's House * Arnold knocks the door * Arnold: Will you keep your stuff off my property? * David: Arnold. Can you watch Cody for me? * Arnold: Who's Cody? * David: He's my cat. (Shows Arnold) Say Hello to him. * Cody: (Hissing) * Arnold: Yuck. Do you care about the thing? * David: I love Cody. * Arnold: Well, I don't like him. (Storms off) * Kyle: I guess we shouldn't go away for a while. * Arnold: Go away? You mean If I watch your cat, You should go away. Arnold's House * * * * * * * *Arnold: (Screams) The cat. I forgot the cat. (Hurries to David's House) David's House * Arnold grabs Cody * Arnold: I gotta do something. * Arnold grabs the cabinet * Arnold: (fills the cat food) Okay. Here you go, Here you go. (Fills the spoon to feed him) * Arnold: Eat, Eat, Eat, Eat. You're going to finish your food. * Cody was too sick to eat. * Arnold: Come on. Eat. * David: (Grabs the door knob) Cody. I'm back. Where are you, pal? * Arnold: (with Mouthfull) Hi, David. * David: Arnold. What are you doing here? * Arnold: (Swallows the whole thing) I was checking your cat for you. * David: What a great friend you are, Arn. * Arnold: So, I'll see you. Bye. * David: Thanks. I always count on you. Hey, Cody. * Cody: (Sickly meows) * David: (Screaming) Cody. What happened to you? What's wrong? Arnold. Something's wrong with Cody. Arnold. * Arnold: Oh, No. * David: I'll call the vet. * David grabs the phone Vet * Veternarian: Yes, yes. It's just as I thought. This is denifully a cat. * David: I knew it. (Grabs Arnold's shirt) Oh, Arnold. Did you hear that? * Arnold: (Grabs David's wrists) * Veternarian: I think it needs a shot. (grabs Cody to give him a shot) * Cody: Meow. *David: Don't worry, Cody. *Arnold: (Grabs the shot) Just hold still. (Accidentally jabs David on his arm) *David: Ouch. (Feels his arm) Um, Arnold. You jabbed me with shot. *Arnold: Well, You made me do it. *David: Oh, No. What's gotta happen to me? *Arnold: Oh, Nothing. It's just a shot. *David: I feel kind of funny. *Arnold: I'm telling you, It's all in your head. *Cody: (O.S.) Meow. *Arnold: He just needed water? *David: (Sees Cody feel better) Cody, you're feeling better. (Hugs him) *Arnold: Oh, How touchy. Now I gotta go home and throw up. Good night. *David: Wait. What about the shot. *Arnold: Trust me. Nothing's going to happened to you. You're fine. (closes the door) *Cody: Meow. *David: Don't worry, Cody. He said I'll be fine. He knows everything. Are you hungry? *Cody: Meow. David's House - Kitchen * David grabs the cat food and eat all of it. * Cody: Meow. * David: Sorry, Cody. I couldn't control it. (Belches, then meows) Why'd I do that? * Cody: Meow. * David: Arnold's right. I'm fine. I worried too much. * David went to a window * David: Look at me. Never better *David begins to transform *David: I'm all right. Arnold said I'm fine. (Closes his eyes but is turned to cat eyes) Cody. I'm fine. *Cody watches in horror as his owner transforms to a cat *David: You'll see. (His hands turned to cat paws) It's Okay. I'm a lefty anyway. (The claws go through David's shoes) Now I don't have to buy those shoes. (The tail pops to his pants; the fur on David) Cody. Something's Wrong with Meeeow!!!! Arnold's House * Arnold: I hope I never see another cat again. (Grabs the blanket and covers himself) * Someone knock the door * Arnold: Who could that be? * Arnold: Oh, I told you already. You're going to be just fi--- * David (Cat): Meow. * Arnold: (Screaming like a little girl) * Arnold runs from Cat David * Arnold: David. Oh, No. What have I done? Keep it together, Arnold. * Cat David: Meow. * Arnold: (Screaming) * Cat David: Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow. * Arnold: (Screaming like a little girl) Neighbors * Cody, Cat David and Cat Arnold: (Meowing together) * Old Woman: (Annoyed by this) Will You cats be quiet!?! (Throws the rock at the Cat Arnold)